LEGO Dimensions 2: Years 3-4 (MegaFandroidFan9001)
Years 3-4 is a Lego Dimensions fan sequel Levels Story Mode # It Came from the Underworld (Beetlejuice) # Fright in the Museum (LEGO City: Undercover) # Painting the Town Black II (The LEGO Batman Movie) # Colors of Chroma (Teen Titans GO!) # Riftal Obscurus (Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them) # Double X-Cross (The Powerpuff Girls) # Your Transmission, if you choose to accept it. (Mission: Impossible) # Nightosphere Valley (Adventure Time) # Return of the Tri (LEGO Dimensions) (Minikit: The A-Team) # Mayhem at the Ministry III (Harry Potter) # The Darker Side of Them (Ghostbusters 2016) # Automic K.R.I.T.T. (Knight Rider) # That Sinking Feeling (The Goonies # The Lice of Life (Gremlins) # PHASES of Deception (Ninjago) # Obscurus in the CHI (LEGO Legends of CHIMA) # Aliens, Beasts & Demons, Oh My! (The Wizard of Oz) # RIPturous Rise (Jurassic World) # Scared Silly Taffy Pink Slime (Ghostbusters) # Jeepers, it's the Creepers! (Scooby-Doo!) # Click, Clack, Klax! (Midway Arcade) # The Dark Magic Behind Science (Portal 2) # Oct(ari)an Break-in (The LEGO Movie) # Margeons & Dragons (Doctor Who) # Aperture Science III (Portal) # Green & Orange (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) # The Crisis (Gumball) # Rift on the River (AATWOS) # Is this Rome? (CYF) # Halley Angels (CLC) # Staff Locked (The Matrix) # Put. The Cookie. Down. (TLDTCGM) # Primal Carnage (LEGO Dimensions) (Minikit: Sonic The Hedgehog) # One Dimension To Rule Them All (LEGO Dimensions) (Minikit: E.T. The Extraterrestrial) Story Packs TLDTCGM # Under Construction # TGDE # TSFTU # Mission: Possible # Airfield Chase # The Final Showdown The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Garmadon Attacks # The Ultimate Weapon # The Uncrossable Forest # The Fired Army # The Unclimbable Mountain # Return to Ninjago City Jurassic Park # First Expedition # Welcome to Jurassic Park # The Tyrannosaurus Rex # The Major Shutdown # Rapturous Rise # Mayhem in the Museum The Hobbit TBA Fantastic Beasts 2 TBA Level Packs * TBA (CLC) * TBA (TMSBRA) * Aperture Science IIII (Portal) * TGLE (SMG4) * TBA (Tattletail) * ABAANP (M'Teriers) * TBA (Pokemon) * TBA (Fallout) * The Matrix (The Matrix) * Goosebumps (Goosebumps) Background A new threat attacks on the Brick-Built Multiverse, that only Chell (Original), Meowthra the Cat Demon, the ULTIMATE, ULTIMATE WEAPON and. Of course. Lord Vortech, can stop it. Franchises * Portal 1 * The LEGO NINJAGO Movie * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO Dimensions 2 * The Magic School Bus Rides Again * SMG4 * Nintendo Arcade * Snake * The LEGO Damien The Comment Guy Movie Sketchian Multiverse * AnthonyM & The World of Sketch * Choose Your Fighter! -------------------------------------------------------------------- * M'teriers * Minecraft * Clutch Powers * Cuphead * Undertale * Fantastic Beasts And Where 2 Find Them * Kirby * PJ Masks * The Stanley Parable * Goosebumps * Mighty Micros * FALLOUT * SUPER MEAT BOY * BATIM * Tattletail * The Matrix * Pokėmon * Super Smash Bros * The Hobbit * Jurassic Park * MARVEL * The Amazing World Of Gumball * Chattanooga International Learning Challenger Center * Terminator * TTG!TTM * Yellow Submarine Existing * Portal 2 * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Movie * LEGO NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu * The LEGO BATMAN Movie * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Fantastic Beasts And Where to Find Them * The Powerpuff Girls * Beetlejuice * Mission: Impossible * D.C. Comics * Gremlins * Adventure Time * Harry Potter * Lord of The Rings * The Goonies * E.T.: The Extraterrestrial * The A-Team * Knight Rider * Doctor Who * Back To The Future * Legends of CHIMA * The Simpson's * The Wizard of Oz * Teen Titans Go! * Jurassic World * Scooby-Doo! * Midway Arcade * Sonic Sets LEGO Dimensions Universe * Original Chell, Meowthra and Lord Vortech Starter Pack (The Ultimate, ULTIMATE WEAPON + LEGO Gateway + Main Keystone Line) * Custom Pack (Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) * LEGO Dimensions Team Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO + The Tri + Keystone Selector) * LEGO Dimensions 2: Years 3-4 Fun Pack (Chronus + TBA) Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid Level Pack (Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) * Gamer Gal Fun Pack (Super Sprinter) * George (fun pack) and Defender Team Pack (Rampage Data Feed + Defender Spaceship) * Lizzie and Ralph Team Pack (Rampage Helicopter + Rampage Tank) Jurassic Park * Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm Story Pack (Tour Car + Jurassic Park Gate Gateway + Release Keystone + John Hammond's Helicopter) * Eric Kirby Fun Pack (Eric Kirby's Hideout) Portal Universe * Original Chell (Starter Pack) * Cave Johnson Level Pack (Main Core GlAdOs + Original Sentry Turret) * GlAdOs Fun Pack (Ultra Mega Deadly Turret) * Portal 2 Chell Level Pack (Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Portal 2 Wheatley Fun Pack (Frankenturret) Doctor Who * Cyberking and Weeping Angel Team Pack (Special Weapons Dalek + Statue of Liberty) * Missy Fun Pack (Grandfather TARDIS) * Davros Fun Pack (Emperor Dalek) * The Doctor Level Pack (TARDIS + K-9) The LEGO Movie * Bad Cop Fun Pack (Police Car) * Benny Fun Pack (Spaceship) * Wyldstyle new fun pack (Super Cycle) (original Starter Pack) * Emmet Fun Pack (Excavator) * Unikitty Fun Pack (Cloud Cuckoo Car) * Lord Business and Vitruvius Team Pack (Micro Manager + LEGO Sub) D.C. Comics * Batman Fun Pack (Batman + Batmobile) * Batman Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper + Harley Quinn + Quinn-Mobile) * Batman Fun Pack (Bane + Mole Drill Driver) * Wonder Woman Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Cyborg Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Mech) * Aquaman Fun Pack (Aquaman + forgot his vehicle's name) * Superman Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Arrowverse Polybag (Green Arrow) * Superman Polybag (Supergirl) * The Flash/Green Lantern Team Pack (The Flash + Flashmobile + Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Doctor Fate Polybag (Zatanna) * Doctor Fate Polybag (Dr. Fate) Challengers Center * CLCAE Level Pack (Micronaut + Comet Halley + Halley Mothership) The Hobbit * The Hobbits Story Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Sword Guy i dont remembef the name of + Squag + TBA Gateway + Vision Keystone) Ghostbusters Cinematic Universe * Abby Yates & the 2016 Ghostbusters Story Pack (Ecto-1 (2016) + Chinese Shop Gateway + RIP Keystone) * Rowan North Fun Pack (Mayhem) * Pink Slimer Polybag * Peter Venkman and the Ghostbusters Level Pack (Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Fun Pack (Terror Dog) * Slimer Fun Pack (Slime Shooter) The LEGO NINJAGO Movie * Lloyd Story Pack (Green Ninja Mech Dragon + Master Wu's Dojo Gateway + Spinjitzu Keystone) * Meowthra From the Starter Pack (The Ultimate, ULTIMATE WEAPON) * Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Garma Mecha Man) * Master Wu Polybag * The Green Ninja Mech Dragon changes in game when Lloyd switches so it matches the other Mech In-Game * Kai (TLNM) * Cole (TLNM) * Zane (TLNM) * Nya (TLNM) * Gold Ninja Lloyd (TLNM) The Matrix * The Matrix Level Pack (NEO + Neb + Phone Box) * The Matrix Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinal) TAWOG * Gumball And Darwin Watterson Team Pack (Gumball + Imaginary Convertible + Darwin + Small's Van) * Anais Watterson Fun Pack (Anais + Daisy) * Nicole Watterson Fun Pack (Nicole + Richard's Car) * Carrie Kreuger Fun Pack (Carrie + Ocho) * Bobert Fun Pack (Bobert + Tina) * Awesome Storekeeper Fun Pack (TAS + Awesome Store) Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic Level Pack (Sonic + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) * Tails and Classic Sonic Team Pack (Tails + Monkey Badnik + Classic Sonic + Ladybug Badnik) * Shadow the Hedgehog Fun Pack (Shadow's Motorcycle) In-Game With Sonic * Super Sonic * Metal Sonic * Hyper Sonic With Tails * Super Tails With Classic Sonic * Classic Super Sonic * Classic Metal Sonic * Classic Hyper Sonic With Shadow * Super Shadow * Metal Shadow Teen Titans Go! * BBRAE Team Pack (Raven + Spellbook of Azarath + Beast Boy + T-Car) * Starfire Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) * Teen Titans Fun Pack (Rose Wilson +Rose Wilson's Motorcycle) * Teen Titans Fun Pack (Terra + Flying Rock Platform) In-Game * Cyborg (TTG!) * Robin (TTG!) BTTF * Marty McFly Level Pack (The DeLorean + Hoverboard) * Doc Scott Brown Fun Pack (Traveling Time Train) Lord of the Rings * Legolas Fun Pack (Arrow Launcher) * Gimli Fun Pack (Axe Chariot) * Gollum Fun Pack (Shelob the Great) * Original Starter Gandalf the Grey Fun Pack (Balrog) * Ringwraith Fun Pack (Ringwraith's Horse) * Frodo Hoggins Fun Pack (White Horse) MARVEL * Spider-Man Team Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Bike + Venom + Spider-Jet) * Iron Man Fun Pack (Iron Man, Mark 42 + Mark 44, Hulkbuster) * Fantastic 4 Fun Pack (Mr. Fantastic + Fantastimobile) * Black Panther Fun Pack (Black Panther + Panthermobile) * The Incredible Hulk Fun Pack (Barry + Gamma Ray Cannon) * Deadpool Fun Pack (Deadpool + Deadpool's Motorcycle) * Doctor Strange Polybag (Dr. Strange) * Avengers: Infinity War Polybag (Thanos) * Fantastic 4 Polybag (Galactus) * Guardians of the Galaxy, Vol. 2 Polybag (Star-Lord) In-Game With Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Star-Lord (Unmasked) With Iron Man, Mark 42 * Mark 1 * Mark 6 * Heroic Age * War Machine * Tony Stark * Iron Patriot With Spider-Man * White Spider-Man With Mr. Fantastic * Mr. Fantastic (Teacup) * Invisible Girl * Flame Man ** Flame Man (Flame On!) * The Thing With Barry * The Hulk Clutch Powers * Clutch Powers Fun Pack (Clutch Powers + LEGO Submarine) Yellow Submarine * Yellow Submarine Team Pack (Bill + Yellow Submarine + Nowhere Man + TBA) E.T.: The Extraterrestrial * E.T. Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) * E.T. Polybag (Elliot) Terminator * The Terminator Fun Pack (Terminator + TBA) Snake * Snake Fun Pack (Snake + Apple) Sketchian Multiverse *AnthonyM & the World of Sketch Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian's Hoverbike + Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build + Block Keystone) *AATWOS Fun Pack (Shadus + ?) *AATWOS Team Pack (StrongArm + Mobile Fist + Blurri + ?) *AATWOS Polybag (Waitress Penny) *Choose Your Fighter! Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) *Choose Your Fighter! Team Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine + Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) *Choose Your Fighter! Polybag (Lady Elementia) = This is a wip = Category:Customs by MegaFandroidFan9001 Category:Custom Franchises Category:The Hobbit Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The LEGO DTCG Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:Ghostbusters (2016) Category:Ghostbusters Category:Nintendo Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Challenger Learning Center Category:DC Comics Category:LEGO DC Comics: Mighty Micros Category:Midway Arcade Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal 2 Category:Portal Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park Category:Scooby doo Category:YouTubers Category:SMG4 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Scooby Doo!